Mario and Sonic: Power of the Silver Moon (Halloween Special)
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: E Gadd discovers an ancient Super Gem founded by the Ancient Echidnas, the Curse of the Silver Moon. Seen before when Sonic was a Werehog, Mario is bound for the same fate. In the night of Halloween, it seems the nightmare just begun. Join Mario and Sonic as they take on he world in Nightmare Forms. Can Luigi take back this night? (New Item: Moonshine Shroom)(finished by: 10/30/18)
1. Introduction

Adventures of Mario and Sonic (By The Afterdreamer)

Tale 1: Power of the Silver Moon (Based on Sonic Unleashed) (Bootleg Game I'd call it, Mario and Sonic Unleashed: Halloween Havoc)

Introduction - E Gadd's Description

Reading a book about Chaos Emeralds and Magic Gems from Eggman's Laboratory, which Dr Amari and assistant Maria allowed him to use, E Gadd deciphers a book written by the Ancient Echidnas. E Gadd looks upon the pictures of the Mario Wario Team and the Sonic Team, and then he looks down at the book.

"On the Halloween Night," E Gadd deciphers, "The ones affected by the Silver Moon, will possess the power of their hidden monster..."

He then remembered what Amy told him. Sonic was once a Werehog, which E Gadd knew he was exposed to so much over mutation from Chaos Emeralds.

But it didn't stop there. E Gadd looks at the Item that is affected by the Elements of Nightmare. The Nightmare Shroom.

Looking back at the book, it looked horrifying.

And then, sounds emerged from the book. One was a yell that howled like a wolf. Another was the scream of a man that merged with the shriek of a bat.

(Get ready for the Halloween Special.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Horrifying TransformationS (with an S on the end)

Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, as well as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were out in their outfits. Using the Costume Varieties given by The Odyssey Tour, everyone got costumes. Mario is in a black tuxedo, Luigi is in his Ghostbusters Outfit, Wario in his Warioman's outfit, Waluigi in his Skeleton Outfit, Sonic in his Sonic Boom outfit (Which Nintendo remastered for him with a better one that includes pants), Tails is a mechanic, Knuckles was Frankenstein's Creature (The name of Frankenstein belongs to the actual scientist, not the beast), and Amy is a vampire girl, skirt designed by Honey the Cat and one of the Broodals.

They were out trick or treating on levels. Playing as 8 players, they travel the night at a good pace to enjoy and feel the rush of every "monster" in their path. Luigi has the highest confidence now that he's in his Ghostbusters outfit.

Waluigi shows off his outfit, as usual. Wario collects Chocolate Gold Coins and Rock Candy Gems. Amy used an accent as a vampire girl. As for the rest, they follow Mario and Sonic that leads them into a place called, Mini Halloween World, with 10 special Mario and Sonic mechanic levels, since Sonic can now run fast with Mario helping him.

"Hey Mario! For a few levels?!" Sonic asked.

"Why not-a?! Let's-a Go!" Mario suggested.

"Vait up!" Amy called.

"You can't have levels without all of us!" Waluigi demanded. "Let us join!"

"Alright! But you gotta go fast!" Sonic warned as he points to a Race Level.

"You're on!" Tails accepted the challenge.

After 9 levels, Mario and Sonic heads off to the Boss Level, forgetting the rest of the crew on accident.

They joined the level quickly, only to find a minigame, Pumpkin Tossing.

Mario and Sonic were expecting a bigger boss fight, but it was an Ogre head with its mouth open that says "Feed Me".

They hurled the pumpkins as easy as they can into the mouth. Then they made a tiny minigame.

"Hey Mario!" Sonic challenged, "The one to roll the fastest pumpkin, wins!"

Mario accepted and both took a flat white pumpkins, shape of discs. They rolled the pumpkin down as fast as they can, and the beast spits out two prizes.

Mario and Sonic looked at the item. It was a shiny mushroom that looked silver. A shady character from the ogre pops out. He pulls out a Gem shaped like a full silver moon. The Mushrooms reacted to it, and Sonic and Mario begin to feel enormous pain!

"GYAAAAAAAA!!!" Mario and Sonic fell to the ground feeling the enormous pain.

The rest of the Crew arrived to see the two on the ground with the shady character in front of him. The guy reveals his cape to uncover to be, King Boo.

"King Boo!" Luigi screamed in fear.

"Sonic! Mario!" Amy called out in her regular voice.

A silvery glow emits from the fallen main heroes as they begin to transform.

Sonic feels himself getting stronger, and more urging to change. He howled to the moon and he changed into his Werehog form.

"Sonic's a Werehog!" Tails shouted, and then he points at Mario. "HEY LOOK AT MARIO!"

Mario changed into his Flying Squirrel form. But then the unthinkable happened. His clothes got darker, and then more silvery. Mario grits his teeth, exposing long fangs. Mario shrieks out in pain as a mixture of bat shrieks filled in. His Squirrel wings are now folded like those of a bat.

"Ahyahahahahahahaaa!" King Boo cackles. "Now with the Silver Moon, I now control the strongest fighters in the world!"

"You won't get away with this!" Amy called out.

"Oh really? See for yourselves!" King Boo points at the Crew. Then Mario and Sonic were starring at them. "DESTROY THEM!"

Knuckles and Wario stepped up. Sonic and Mario faced. Mario dashed head first into Wario's stomach, launching him a few feet, taking a Corn Dog, a Cotton Candy and a Soda Machine with him from the blow. Knuckles and Sonic punched each other's fist, but Sonic's fist was powerful enough to sprain Knuckles's hand.

"AAAAAAAAH!!" Knuckles holds his right hand as he screams in agony.

King Boo cackled again, but while distracted, Luigi caught him with his Poltergust 5000 with ease.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" King Boo shouts as he gets sucked into the vacuum, dropping a round gemstone that glowed silver.

"You did it, Luigi!" Tails congratulated Luigi.

Mario and Sonic broke free from the control and ran far away into the night.

The city hears the combined doomed screams of a summoned Werehog Sonic and a doomed Bat Mario.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who Are They?

In the sacred lands of Angel Islands, Tekal and her pet, Chaos, a being of the Chaos Emeralds, sensed danger.

"Something's not right..." Tekal sensed. She used her powers to sense the danger. And it was a flying bat and a Werehog. "Could be... Rouge and Sonic..."

"What was that Dear?" Rouge appeared from nowhere with Shadow.

"Rouge?!" Tekal looked at Rouge, startled. "If you are here, then who's out with the Werehog?!"

"Beats me, but I'm here for that Master Emerald." Rouge said, landing on the ground with Shadow. "I heard that Knuckles wasn't around."

"And thank you for telling me that!" A familiar voice called out.

"Did you have to come, Eggman?!" Shadow replied.

"Please!" Tekal said worryingly, "Leave here while you can! I beg of you!"

"I am not going anywhere unless I get that Master Emerald!" Eggman grunted.

"Beat it, Egg Head! The Emerald belongs to us!" Shadow demanded.

Suddenly, a slivery blur spears Shadow across the field and into the staircase of the Master Emerald.

"WHAT THE-?!" Eggman looks at the beaten down hedgehog, reveal a dark looking Mario. "MARIO?!" The group turned to the opposite side to see Sonic the Werehog. "Sonic?! Grrrr! YOU MEDDLING FOOLS ALWAYS STOP ME IN MY PLANS!!"

Instead of annoying quotes from Sonic and Mario, they growled their monster screams, and charged.

Closing her eyes and slowly opening them, Tekal sees that Chaos saved them from the monstrous two.

"Chaos!" Tekal called out as the beast tossed the monsters away.

Everyone got into battle position. Eggman gets in his Egg Combatant Suit.

Mario charged up a fiery ball, Sonic extended his fist to the group. Chaos blocks the attacked. Mario found an opportunity to kick Chaos in its weak spot as it retreated.

"Try this, Warthog!" Eggman tried to blast the Werehog back, but Mario blasted a supersonic soundwave to bounce back the attack and disrupt Rouge as she covered her ears.

"Sonic! Mario! You guys need help!!" Tekal got even more worried. Werehog and Bat Mario shed a tear before they lay off a final blow. "Huh?!" Tekal noticed their tears.

"SKREEEEEE!!!!" Bat Mario growled another soundwave.

This let their defenders' defenses go down as Werehog grabs the Master Emerald, revealing the one who controls them. It appeared to be a round ghost, with very dark eyes, and a large tongue. It was no doubt, King Boo.

Luigi arrived quickly as he can. And he stood stunned to the the villains, but most importantly, King Boo.

"WHAT?! But I captured you!" Luigi pointed to his Poltergust 5000.

"Oh, Luigi. You foolish plumber brother." King Boo cackled. "That was a Shadow Clone I made with another Boo. You can't find the real me unless you become one with the darkness."

"D-darkness?!" Luigi feared.

"Luigi! Mario and Sonic are still in there!" Tekal warned. "I can feel them!"

"R-really?!" Luigi feared the worse coming for Mario and Sonic.

"No one gets in my way!" Eggman fires another cannon at King Boo, but Bat Mario grabs the missile and throws it back at Eggman, resulting to him going into his air pod. "GAAAAH! I'LL GET YOU!!"

Luigi runs to King Boo and pulls out his Poltergust, and Shadow joined the fight, but they were instantly battered up by the two foul creatures.

King Boo disappeared with the Master Emerald, and Werehog and Bat Mario fled.

"Mario! Sonic!" Luigi called as he chased them.

Tekal ran after Luigi to retrieve the Master Emerald. So did the rest of the enemies.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Luigi's Transformation

As soon as King Boo got the Master Emerald, he cackled as he got another Silver Moon crystal.

"Gyahahahahaha!" King Boo cackled. "With now two of the strongest minions in my command, I shall take over the world! Everyone will be under my command! Their souls will be screaming out for help... Forever... This makes me so... Happy!"

Mario and Sonic glared at the Master Emerald.

At the sight of Luigi in Haunted Forest, Luigi is running as fast as he can, but bumps into E Gadd.

"E-E-E Gadd!!" Luigi said as he caught his breath.

"Luigi!" E Gadd said in the same tone. "I have some Terrible News!!!"

"Mario and Sonic became-a MONSTERS!!!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Even worse than what I could have explained!!" E Gadd said worryingly.

"W-w-w-w-what?!" Luigi stuttered.

"In the night of the Halloween, Mario and Sonic turn into their dark forms!" E Gadd explained.

"Oh, no!!" Luigi said as he shed a tear in panic, "What can we-a do?!"

"That's why I brought this!" E Gadd reveals a Moonshine Shroom. Luigi's eyes glitter from tears and the shining from the Moonshine Shroom. "This will help you to destroy King Boo! But at the price, your Sanity."

"ANYTHING-a!! E GADD!! ANYTHING!!!" Luigi cried out.

"Here goes nothing!" E Gadd crushed the Glowing Mushroom and it reacted to E Gadd's Silver Moon Diamond. A Tanooki Leaf reacts to the effects and Luigi drops to the ground, letting his mind turn blank to save his friends. Suddenly, he screams in pain as he holds his cap over his face. Luigi transforms into Mr L, in 3D. "Poor Luigi..."

"E Gadd! It worked!" Luigi chuckled in happiness to feel more powerful. "I feel..." A Boo escapes from the Poltergust 5000 and Luigi punched the Boo.

"OW!! THAT HURTS!!" The Boo wailed his glowing wound.

"I FEEL IT!!" Luigi runs into the Haunted Mansion to capture more Boo's with his powers. "SUPERR GHOST KNUCKLE!!"

"What have I done?" E Gadd followed Luigi.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: King Boo's Regret (Mr L Luigi Versus Bat Mario and Werehog Sonic)

E Gadd, finally getting the hang of the Silver Moon Power to control Luigi, followed Luigi into the main base of King Boo, the Cash Reserve.

"KING BOO!!" Luigi called out. "LUIGI WANTS-A TO PLAY!!"

"That tone.." King Boo begins to cackle. "YOU ARE POSSESSED BY THE MOONSHINE SHROOM!"

"Under MY command!" E Gadd comes out in a surprise, scaring King Boo and summoning Werehog and Bat Mario. Luigi charged head first into battle, with a reckless heavy punch.

*Battle Begins*

Luigi bounced Werehog and Bat Mario back, dealing instant first hit damage.

"Get em' Luigi!" E Gadd cheered. Luigi's fists sparked with electricity. "Thunderpunch!"

But instead of hurting Mario or Sonic, Luigi went straight for King Boo. Using the power of the Silver Moon, Luigi punched King Boo to a wall and pressed him with a body slam.

"That... HURTS!!" King Boo admits the horrible spiking pain that trickled with electricity.

"Luigi!" E Gadd said with a surprise. "You can touch ghosts?!"

Remembering E Gadd's knowledge, Luigi said, "Ghosts must-a be pressed to reality, and bwala, Boos turn into flat pancakes!"

"HOW DARE YOU?!!" King Boo cackled as the two mind slaves charged.

"Luigi, jump!!" E Gadd alerted. But instead of jumping high, Luigi crashed into the ceiling and took down heavy furniture trickled with special electricity that hurts King Boo!

"Try this-a for size! TAKE-A THIS!" Luigi punched the mound of furniture. "Poltergust Punch 5000!" And then he reels in King Boo like a fish out of the water with his fist. And to finish it off, Luigi punched a empty portrait frame, and stamped King Boo stuck.

Mario and Sonic snapped out of King Boo's control.

(Sorry if I made this short, I'm trying to make this in time for Halloween)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Rematch (Mario and Sonic Versus Luigi part 2)

Tailing them into the edge of a forest, Luigi cornered Werehog and Bat Mario. They burned so much energy, that Mario and Sonic turned normal, but Luigi didn't.

"My head..." Sonic hold his head.

"Are you okay?" Mario asked.

"Gwahahahahahah!" Luigi's eyes glowed yellow. "So I have led you to the edge of the forest! You're not that powerful!"

"L-L-Luigi?!" Mario asked. "What happened to you?!"

"You don't look to good, Luigi!" Sonic answered.

"Oh! I feel AMAZING! So much power!" Luigi looks up into the night. "WHO'S-A NUMBER ONE NOW?!"

Sonic and Mario ran away from Luigi as he chased them.

*Final Battle begins*

Sonic grabs Mario's arm as they both ran in high speed, Luigi runs as almost fast as them with a shadowy trail, teleporting everywhere that has a shadow.

"Hey! Sonic! Ground pound that block!" Sonic lanced Mario up to the block ahead.

Mario ground pounds the item block. A Feather and a Fire Wisp came out. Mario accidentally grabbed the Fire Wisp and bursted into powered up flames, making Sonic trying on a Cape Feather and transforming into Cape Sonic.

Luigi tried hooking them with a Poltergust Punch, but Mario charged in head first with a Burst Charge, continuing the beat up Luigi with hooks and jabs of fire. And glazing it down with a burning uppercut. Luigi knocked back Mario by tossing him back into Sonic ,who caught him and lifted Mario back into the forest, crash landing into a pile of glowing mushrooms, the Moonshine Shroom. Giving up their sanity to transform, Mario and Sonic returned to Bat Mario and Werehog.

Just as the poor corrupted Luigi began chopping trees, looking for them, Werehog tossed a Log at Luigi, knocking him into the pile of wood he chopped. Luigi chopped a second incoming Log from Werehog. Bat Mario tackled Luigi deeper into the pile of lumber, with Werehog body slamming the lumber into pieces. Luigi lifts up Bat Mario and Werehog with ease and tossed them into a tree. And then, something fell down from that tree. It was a shiny golden jewel. It looks like a Silver Moon Diamond, but it glows with golden feels. Exposing the power to Bat Mario, Werehog Sonic and Mr L, out came Luigi, Mario and Sonic, keeping their new powers. Their outer shells fused into a nightmare that engulfed the Moonshine Shrooms.

"How are-a we alive?!" Luigi asked.

"Maybe this Gem!" Sonic holds up the Golden Gem. "This set us free from our captivity."

"So the other gem-a sealed us!" Mario suggested. "Sonic! Try using-a Chaos Control!"

"Alright!" Sonic tried fusing his power into the jewel. And out came a golden glow, and it transformed Mario, Luigi and Sonic into their monster forms, but golden. Light emits from their costumes and their eyes glow bright as the sun.

E Gadd came with the Silver Moon Diamond. And comes to a surprise to see the luckiest miracle ever happen, that brings a tear to his eye.

"Th-th-th-the GOLDEN SUN DIAMOND!" E Gadd looks at the glow.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" All three used their full power to infuse with the light. The beast of darkness tries to hide in the shadows.

Mario throws a ball of light into the darkness to reveal the monster. Sonic pulls out the monster with his Werehog arms. Then Luigi Poltergust Punched the creature into his hand.

"Everybody!! PUNCH!!" Luigi prepared for a punch. All three of them stamped the darkness flat into their fists, that it broke and scattered through the forest.

The shadows grew into a hand full of Sonic and Mario friends. The three used their combined powers to find the Shadow Creature among all of the shadow fiends, but it was hard to grab. So they fought the shadow fiends with combat. After a few seconds of fighting dark clones, the shadow creature reveal itself as it tried devouring the trio into darkness. But once again, pulling the monster, Luigi used his Poltergust Punch. This time Mario used his Golden Bat Shriek to freeze the beast. Then Sonic lashed out big Werehog punches that broke the beast into their reflections.

"COME ON!!!" E Gadd cheered.

All three of them battled with their reflections, tackling head first and bumping them into more trees. With the golden aura, the three made the trees give out golden light. The beasts began to flee.

"Oh no you don't! Split up!" Sonic, Luigi and Mario dashed to chase their reflections.

All three of them caught up to the beasts. Luigi punched, Sonic drilled, and Mario ground pounds the beasts.

The beast, no longer can he escape the light, dies. Then the glow of the Silver Moon and the Golden Sun Diamonds become dormant as the three return to normal.

"You did it!" E Gadd Cheered.

Suddenly the Master Emerald popped out of nowhere with a Boo running away from it.

"Phew..." Luigi caught his breath. "It's over..."

"It indeed is!" E Gadd shook hands with Luigi. "You did it Luigi, once again!"

"What?!" Luigi asked.

"I have been looming everywhere for the Golden Sun Diamond during my research with Dr Amari." E Gadd teleported the Power Gems into his lab. "If it weren't for this day, this night would be covered in darkness. Thank you." E Gadd teleports into his laboratory.

"So what do you wanna do?" Sonic asked.

"Go back trick or treating-a?" Mario asked.

"Okay, just as long as we don't have Bats or Werehogs..." Luigi said, wiping a sweat from his brow.

The trio returned to the city, with as silent cold night with laughter and cheer. And not a sight of horror and fear.

(The End)

(Sorry if I took forever.)


End file.
